A Brother Like Percy
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Ginny Weasley wasn't angry, she was FAR from that. No, she was FURIOUS. Percy had crossed the line. But she knew that she'd always be waiting for him to return. NOT INCEST PEOPLE! Just Ginny giving Percy a taste of... WAAPAAAA! Set somewhat in OoTP!


A/N: Just a little idea that came to me during Language Arts class a day or two ago... I was doing the daily Prime Time, and then afterward was re-reading Book 5 of the Harry Potter Series. I came upon this certain spot of the book and the idea just knocked right into the write/think part of my brain. And so, this story was some-what born!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. No characters, places, or things belong to me once so ever. If you recognize something, it's obviously not mine. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was angry.<p>

No, that was the biggest understatement known to wizard kind. Ginny wasn't angry, she was _furious_. She was enraged up to the point where she couldn't even speak. Up to the point where she'd open her mouth just to have the words stuck in her throat; threatening to never come back out. Ginny was positive steam was shooting out of her ears like mad as she stomped up the stairs of Grimmauld's Place.

_That PRAT_, she thought angrily, slamming the bathroom door shut, _How dare he... how DARE he! How dare he do something like that to mum! How DARE he insult Dad the way he did! How DARE he disown himself from our own family! _

Ginny glowered.

She glanced at herself in the mirror to see that her face was nearly as red as her hair. _My hair..._ she thought sadly, _it is my family's hair_. The same colored hair that her prat of a older brother had. The same freckles that sat on her face were sitting vividly on his face as well. Never once, other than this time, had she ever been ashamed of any one of her family members.

Ginny closed her eyes and slid slowly onto the floor, her face falling swiftly into her hands. Just down the stairs, she could still hear her mother. Molly was sitting on a kitchen table chair, crying her poor eyes out. And on Christmas Day as well! Ginny could almost hear her mother's heart breaking when she opened up a package from _him_, finding that the jumper she sent him was there. He didn't even bother sending a note. He hadn't even asked how their father was. Their dad had just gotten attacked from a snake a day or so ago, and the prat didn't even have the common courtesy to simply _act _like he gave a crap.

She wished she could give him a piece of her mind. Right now, the only thing she wanted to do above all other things, was to yell at him. She wanted to shout out all the distrust he had caused for her and her family. She wanted to make him feel the hurt and pain he had deposed onto them, and make him feel as useless as she did at that very moment.

Ginny started to shake, the fury started coming back into her heart, filling it with the anger that gave out just a couple of minutes before. _Give him a piece of my mind! HAH! That bloody prat. That foul, evil, HORRID beast! That sad excuse of a brother! Oh, what I'd do to send him a bat-bogey hex right now. _

Suddenly, Ginny started to feel as though she was being sucked through a kind of tube. Her lungs felt like they were getting pushed together and she had started having trouble breathing. She tried to lift up her head, but when she received a huge whip-lash on her first attempt, she didn't bother to try again. Within seconds the air returned to her, and the tube-like feeling had disappeared.

She lifted her head up once more and let out a small, audible gasp. She was sitting inside the Ministry of Magic, right infront of a huge statue. A thought cropped up in her mind. Had she seriously just disapperated without meaning too? All she remembered was wanting to see him, and give him a right good kick in the-

She ignored her last thought and stood up from the ground. _Well_, she thought tonelessly, _I didn't just come all this way for nothing._

Ginny walked up to a grumpy looking witch sitting behind a nearby desk, who was stamping papers quickly. "Um... excuse me?"

The witch didn't seem to notice her, or didn't care, and continued stamping the papers, her head down.

Ginny tried again, this time raising her voice a little. "Excuse me?"

The witch, again, ignored and continued stamping. Ginny shot a nasty glare at the back of her head.

"If you do that often, your face is going to stick like that."

Ginny jumped. The witch has finally spoken, but still didn't stop stamping. "Er... Y-yes well..." Ginny stammered, then cleared her throat. "I am looking for a... Percy Weasley?" She asked calmly, but didn't bother hiding her disgust in the name.

The witch lifted her head and smiled. "Percy Weasley?" Ginny nodded once. "One moment." The witch leaned from view for a few seconds, then came back, still smiling. "Sorry dear, he is getting ready for a hearing starting in a few minutes, at the moment. You can feel free to come back lat-"

"Where?" Ginny interrupted.

The witch looked confused. "I.. I what?"

"Where is he?" Ginny repeated.

"He's in The Old Courtroom. Not sure why, but they have been holding all the hearings in that room for the past few months. But, you're not allowed to-"

"Where is the Old Courtroom?" Ginny interrupted once again.

The witch frowned.

"Please, can you tell me where it is? I really need to speak to him."

The witch stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Department of Mysteries level. Dear, do hurry... They'll have my job if you walk in during the hearing."

Ginny nodded and thanked her, then turned away and headed for the lift.

"Wait Dear!" The witch called out. Ginny turned back and raised her eyebrows. The witch's smile appeared back on her face. "Merry Christmas!"

Ginny grinned and waved. "You too!" She got on the lift and pressed the down button a few times. Did her family realize she was gone? She had better hurry before her mother called the wizard cops and started a full out investigation search for her.

"Department of Mysteries," said a cool female voice, and then the doors opened. Ginny breathed in, then started forward. A grimy dark door with an iron lock stood before her. She turned the heavy door handle and pushed it open.

What happened next no one expected. Not even Ginny herself realized what she was just about to do. She entered the courtroom slowly, but the second she saw the glasses, freckles, and fiery red hair of Percy Ignatius Weasley, rage filled her heart once more.

Not even thinking twice about the consequences, Ginny started forward again. Her stomping was not heard over the immense talking of the others in the room, and no one seemed to notice the redhead girl towering over, her hand twitching crazily.

Ginny came to a abrupt hault behind her brother, her face scrunched up in a glare so fierce; every inch of it just spelled out the word _HATE_. The person her older brother was talking to suddenly stopped and looked behind Percy. Noticing his instant pause, Percy turned around and jumped back.

"Well, Well Ginny!" He announced shocked, but his voice became formal. "How... What on earth are you doing-"

**_SLAP._**

The room had become eerily quiet, the noise echoed off the walls loudly. Percy, as he received the blow, staggered intensely before standing straighter than he did before. He held his cheek with his left hand while gaping at his little sister.

Ginny's glare was still on her face. All those months of anger and sorrow pushed through without her noticing it, and came out in a single slap across the face.

Percy had not stopped gaping as whispers filled the room quickly. Ginny felt her face turn beat red in fury, just hoping that he would say something rude or stupid, so she could go for a more better and _painful_ area of damage.

She forced her hand upward, preparing to slap him again, but before she could, someone grabbed her wrist. Ginny struggled out of the grip.

"Should I take her out of here?" a deep voice came from behind her. Ginny didn't dare take her glaring eyes off her brother's face, and he too seemed to be in some sort of a trance. He shook his head slightly, still gaping.

"Ginny? Wh-what... why?" He stammered. He removed the hand from his face, which was now redder then his hair. "Why are you crying?"

Ginny hadn't even noticed that tears were steadily falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped them and turned away, stepping back towards the door.

"Ginny wait! Don't keep on walking! Apologize for interrupting ministry business! GINEVRA! _LISTEN TO ME AT ONCE_!" He called out.

"NO!" She screamed, whipping back around. "For anything _YOU_ should be the one listen! Do you have _ANY_ idea what you did? Do you not understand what _pain_ you caused our family? Do you understand how close you came to tearing us _APART_? Was it even _WORTH_ it Percy? !"

Percy had taken a step back. He had not expected his little sister to start shouting with such force.

"Was your _JOB_ really worth loosing your family?" Ginny continued on, not even waiting for so much of a hint of an answer. "Was it really worth loosing the people who had been there for you when you were hurt or sad, or when you needed someone to talk too! Was it worth loosing the people who cheered you on with every little thing you did? Or just been there to give you a hug every now and then? Did you ever even _CARE_ about this family? Dad nearly died, Perce... Did you hear me? _HE NEARLY DIED!_ But obviously you don't care! _Obviously _the only thing that matters to you is your job! He sat there in the damn hospital bleeding like crazy! You didn't once try to contact us or find out if he was alright! You are such a conceded, ministry loving, PRAT!" She closed her eyes and continued wearily. "Deep inside I hide in the back on my mind. I try to lie and tell myself it's not real... but the hurt you cause will never fully be gone. The screams I ache to scream are forced stay within me. All those times I just wanted to burst into tears, I couldn't. I had to be strong for mum, because she cried every single day after you left. I feel like a part of me had vanished... and I'm just... so... so ashamed." She gulped a sob and looked into his eyes, the glare returning.

Percy didn't say a word. He just stood there, staring back at her.

Ginny felt tears starting to fall again. Everyone else around her blurred out. It was only her, and the person who betrayed her family."When I look at you... I... I try to still love you as the person I once knew... But it's hard to love someone who will never go back to the way they were. What happened to the person who I would always turn to for help? Who would let me sleep in his bed when I had nightmares, or held me when I was frightened of thunder storms? The person who gently rocked me back and forth when I couldn't sleep, and told me all sorts of wonderful stories?" She felt her own voice beginning to break, and the tears traveled down her cheek softly. She wiped them up once again and sniffed. "I wish I could say that it didn't matter what you did, and that I'd always love you... but you... you've caused _my_ family too much sorrow. As far as I'm concerned, the old you never existed... As far as I'm concerned..." Her glare hardened and her voice became more steady. "You aren't, and never were... _my brother_."

As the room blurred back to normal, Ginny noticed that everyone in the rooms mouth's had fell open. Some of the younger witches had burst into tears halfway through her speech, while some, even some wizards, eyes were filled with tears.

Percy gave a small cough. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out heavily, then opened them back up. He opened up his mouth to say something, but shut it back again. It seemed as though he was trying to come up with some sort of come-back... some sort of way to argue with what she had just said. Instead, he cleared his throat loudly. "Well then Ginevra," his formal way of words came out forced, and slightly quiet. "I... I suppose if that's all you have to say..." He looked around to the guy who grabbed her wrist before Ginny had gave Percy another whack in the cheek. Percy nodded to him. "I ask you to please escort Miss Weasley over there, out." He turned away, and walked up the seating stairs calmly. "We have far more important Ministry Business to take care of then to worry about some _little_girl." He finished in a hush tone, taking a seat in his chair and begun writing on a piece of parchment.

The man walked over to Ginny quickly and gabbed her arm. She yanked out of his grip and glared. "I'm perfectly capable of leaving by myself!" She snarled. She turned back around and walked towards the door, giving a small pivot turn one last time to see what was going on behind her.

Two witches were hugging each other, Ginny noticed, while just bawling their eyes out. She turned to look at her once-brother, and was shocked to see him looking back, tears and a hint of something else in his eyes. _Was that guilt she saw lying behind those tears? Were those even tears at all? _Once he caught her looking, his head snapped back down to the parchment and he continued writing. She shook her head.

Ginny's mission was complete. She had slapped him, yelled at him... she even got to shout her anger and sorrow in his face.

Now, as she stepped out of the lift and back into the main floor, her only wonder was why she didn't feel accomplished.

Why did Ginny just feel like she was the one who got slapped in the face, not Percy? Why did she have an wrecking, terrible pain in the top left center of her chest? Most of all, why did she have to force herself not to turn around, run back in the Old Courtroom, wrap her arms around Percy's annoying uptight neck, and cry into his shoulder while telling him multiple times that she forgave him?

These were the questions Ginevra Molly Weasley decided to leave unanswered.

She knew she'd never forget how he use to be. She knew that she'd be hoping every single night and day, that he'd re-enter their lives like he never even left. She knew that she'd be waiting for someone to help her get to sleep at night, which was almost impossible for her to do anymore now that Voldemort had risen again. To be honest, even though she acted brave most of the time, She. Was. _AFRAID_. She feared for her family's, Hermione's, and even _Harry's_ death, and all of their deaths entered her dreams every night. She knew that she'd be waiting as long as it took for him. Just waiting... For a brother like_ **Percy**._

XxXxXx

_"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love." - Bryant H. McGill_

* * *

><p>Annnnnd... thats all! I had a few song inpirations as well. If you wanna know some of them, feel free to send me a message and ask! I have tons of songs that really help me get in the <em>MOJO! <em>I would also like to point out that this is like the LONGEST one-shot/chapter I have ever written _(which really isn't something to boast about since this is a pretty short chapter thing)_! And its all because of your guy's support! Thank you guys for reading if you did, and if you would please do me the most awesome favor any one of you could do... and...

**REVIEW!**

**Starkid Rocks!**

**If you saw the reference I made to them, feel free to add it in with your Review (if you make one) and EVERYONE HAVE A FANTASTIC THANKSGIVING TOMORROW!**

**#SPACEtour**

**Fred never died, and George wears blue boxers!**

**I'm a member of the TWIN EXCHANGE!**

**Peace OFF!**

**(Im also a fan of Tobuscus!)**


End file.
